le réveil
by heiji
Summary: Un des gundams boys se réveille auprès de la personne qu'il aime... Que demander de plus ?


Titre : Le réveil

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise !

Moi : je suis content, voilà enfin ma première histoire en un seul chapitre !

W : Y a pas de quoi être fier.

Moi : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me cherches…

W : Parce que…

D : T'en fait pas, il est juste jaloux.

W : Jaloux de quoi ?

D : Tu finis toujours tout seul alors que moi, j'ai Heero.

W : C'est pas vrai d'abord.

D : Si c'est vrai !

W : Non, c'est pas vrai !

D : SI !

W : NON !

D : Puisque je te dis que si !

Moi : Vends deux gundam boys fatigants, prix sacrifiés…

Résumé : Un des gundam boys se réveille auprès de la personne qu'il aime… Que demander de mieux ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi…

ATTENTION : En italique, pensée du personnage.

Chapitre 1 :

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière l'éblouit. Le soleil était apparemment levé depuis longtemps. Doucement, il s'habitua à la lumière du jour puis, lentement, il se retourna. Dans son lit, à côté de lui dormait la plus belle personne au monde, la personne au plus grand cœur, la personne qu'il aimait. Apparemment, son ange dormait toujours. Sans trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'allongea face à l'élu de son cœur. Son visage endormi était si calme, si doux. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à le regarder dormir.

_Comment ai-je pu le séduire ? Lui qui est si plein de vie, lui qui a un si grand cœur. A côté de lui, j'ai l'air si mort. Je passe si inaperçu. Apparemment pas pour lui, puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'a remarqué dès le premier jour. Pourtant, parmi nous cinq, je n'étais pas le plus joyeux, ni le plus drôle et lui, il est tellement, tellement exceptionnel… Que dire de plus, il me connaît si bien, il devine chacune de mes pensées sans que je n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit. Il connaît chacune de mes habitudes, chacun de mes tics… C'est comme s'il pouvait lire en moi et ça depuis le premier jour, depuis notre premier regard échangé._

Calmement, il se rapprocha d'avantage de l'être aimé. Il examina celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout à coup, l'endormi bougea légèrement, enlevant une partie des draps de sur sa peau mais ne se réveilla pas.

_Il est pourtant si beau et moi, moi je n'ai rien de particulier. Son visage, on dirait celui d'un ange… Non, il est même plus beau qu'un ange. Et puis il y a ses yeux. Des yeux comme on n'en fait plus, comme je n'en avait jamais vu d'autres. Ils sont uniques, on pourrait s'y perdre. Il y tellement de lumière, de nuances dans ses yeux que je pourrais les regarder sans m'en lasser. Ses yeux sont comme une porte, une ouverture sur son âme, ils transcrivent chacune de ses émotions, chacun de ses sentiments. Ils montrent combien il peut avoir un cœur énorme, un cœur d'or, un cœur que personne ne peut égaler._

De nouveau , l'homme tombé dans les bras de Morphée bougea. Cette fois-ci, les draps descendirent jusqu'à ses reins.

Il_ est musclé mais à l'air pourtant si fragile. Je sais qu'il est tout à fait capable de se défendre seul. Mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'aller toujours à son secours. Il se sacrifierait pour défendre n'importe qui et il est hors de question que je le laisse faire. Je tiens trop pas lui pour le laisser risquer sa vie. Mais la réciproque est vrai. Même s'il est toujours calme en temps normal, il me tuerait si je risquais ma vie inconsidérément. Plus je le regarde dormir, plus j'ai l'impression de voir dormir un enfant, un enfant sans souci, heureux. Comment peut-il dormir comme ça alors que nous risquons notre vie chaque jour dans cette guerre. Comment peut-il tout oublier lorsqu'il dort ?_

Lentement, il remonta le drap sur son amant. Il s'approcha davantage pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son âme sœur. Il sentait chaque respiration de l'endormi caresser sa peau.

_Comment est-ce arrivé si vite ? Comment en sommes-nous venus à devenir aussi proche, aussi inséparable ?Nous nous sommes compris tout de suite, nous sommes devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais. Il est devenu ma raison de vivre, ma raison de me battre, la seule personne à laquelle je tiens autant dans ce bas monde. Un sourire de sa part et je ferai n'importe quoi…_

Il s'approcha davantage pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de son amoureux, frôlant presque ses lèvres.

_Ton souffle… Tes lèvres… Comment me passer de tout ça maintenant ? Ton sourire qui illumine tout autour de toi, ta joie de vivre… Un ange… C'est ça, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, tu es un ange. Tu es mon ange._

Soudain, l'endormi ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre. Lorsqu'à son tour il fut habitué à la lumière, il prononça son premier mot.

: Bonjour, Trowa.

T : Bonjour, mon ange.

: Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

T : Juste quelques minutes.

L'ex-endormi se redressa, un immense sourire sur le visage.

: Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Trowa se mit à sourire à son tour.

T : Moi aussi je t'aime, Quatre.

Quatre se pelotonna contre Trowa avant de lui donner tendrement un long baiser.

T : Que dirais-tu de faire la grasse matinée ?

Q : Pourquoi pas.

Trowa se rallongea. Quatre posa sa tête sur le torse de Trowa, il ferma les yeux et au bout d'un moment, se rendormit.

_Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde…_

Fin

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer….J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos opinions sur cette histoire avec impatience. Merci d'avance…

Cette histoire n'avait pour prétention que de me faire passer un bon moment à l'écriture, j'espère que vous passerez aussi un bon moment à la lire.


End file.
